


we are men of surprises

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love, M/M, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: Hermione still surprised about the relation between Harry and Ron





	we are men of surprises

Hermione walked in the room without knocking and closed the door behind her. She walked over to the bed and site down on a chair.She sighed and smiled at them smiling at her two best friends, shaking her head in disbelief. 

"You two are amazing really,"

Ron just smiled at his friend,still playing with harry's hair.

"How so?"Ron asked kissing the top of Harry's head

"I just never thought that either of you would be this attached to the person you fell in love with. But then I never thought you would fall in love with each other, really, either."

Harry chuckled. "We are men of surprises,"


End file.
